


Oh you are so screwed

by Sylvil



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvil/pseuds/Sylvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar is trying to tutor Pedro in math. It doesn't last very long.</p><p>Set pre-series.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Math?

“Look, all you have to do is cancel out the…”

“Ugh,” Pedro pulled his hair into his eyes, “I’m so sick of math already. Can we just tell her that trig just isn’t my thing and move on?”

Balthazar laughed, “I’m pretty sure that’s not how class works. You have to pass.”

“Pass schmass. Let’s play football.” Pedro flipped off of Balthazar’s bed and landed in a heap on the floor.

Balthazar rolled his eyes, “Graceful.” He paused to watch Pedro untangle himself, “You know if we go outside that we’ll never get back to work.”

Pedro grinned up at his friend sheepishly from his place on the floor, “That may be the point…”

“How about learning some more guitar?”

“My fingers are still sore from last time!”

“Piano?”

Pedro contemplated that for a moment before nodding, “That doesn’t sound bad.”

“Anything’s better than math?”

“Anything.”

“Fair.”


	2. Pedro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piano lesson, Pedro's POV

You sit down at the piano bench and are forced to admit to yourself that don’t know the foggiest thing about playing piano.

Maybe he won’t notice. 

Who are you kidding. Of course he’ll notice. Musical genius that he is.

Fake it til you make it, right? How hard could it be?

You press a key with your finger. It doesn’t make any noise. What? You hit another one. Isn’t this supposed to be simple?

“You have to turn it on, silly. It’s electronic.” Balthazar reaches over you to hit the ON button, breath ghosting the back of your neck.

“Ooooh. Makes sense,” You try and fail to ignore how close he is, and put your finger back on a key and play a note.

“Here, put your hands like this,” his hands are cold when he grabs one of yours to position it properly. That can’t feel nice. Maybe you should warm them for him… no. Don’t.

“It’s like you have an invisible tennis ball in your hand.” His voice pulls you back from the point of contact. Right. Piano. His hands retreat. No. Come back. 

You take your hands off the keys and try to follow the instructions, “Like this?” You grip an imaginary ball tightly.

“Close, but relax.” Balth places his hands on both of yours to demonstrate, his body warm against your back, “Let me show you. Form your hands to mine.”

You let Balthazar’s hands guide yours through simple movements on the piano, and slowly allow yourself to melt into Balthazar’s touch. When he speaks, you can feel his words vibrating in his chest.

You look up from the piano and at the boy peering over your shoulder at the keys with an adorably concentrated expression. He meets your eyes and grins, taking his hands away from yours, “See? You’re getting it!”

You face grows warm and you quickly look back down at the keys. Does that mean this is over? “Yeah, but I need more work. Mind helping me out some more?”

He leans forward and puts his hands back on yours, his body once again pressed up against you so he can reach them.  
If you screw some very simple things up, it isn’t because you want this to last forever and are afraid he’ll quit when you get it right.

Of course not.

Oh you are so screwed.


	3. Balthazar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piano lesson, Balthazar's POV

Pedro sits down on your piano bench and hesitates before poking at a key. His frustration at the lack of noise was evident. He poked at it again.

You grin, “You have to turn it on, silly. It’s electronic.” You reach across him to press the button, trying not to invade his space too much.

“Ooooh. Makes sense.” He jabbed at the piano again, pleased when it made a noise. Hmm. How to get him to use the right hand position… You reach forward again.

“Here, put your hands like this,” His hands are warm and distracting. Your hands are probably unpleasantly cold to him. Shit. You quickly reposition his hand so it’s correct, “It’s like you have an invisible tennis ball in your hand.”

He moves his hands away from the keyboard and tries to follow your instructions, “Like this?” His hands look stiff and uncomfortable, but he’s getting the basic idea right.

“Close, but relax.” You hesitate. The easiest way with students probably isn’t what is best here… but… You reach over his shoulders, “Let me show you. Form your hands to mine.”

He doesn’t flinch away from you. That’s a good sign. You have to lean up against him to reach all the way to the keys, and his body heat is distracting. You wonder if he can feel your pounding heart. It would probably fit better if he was the one behind you…  
You distract yourself from that line of thinking by focusing back on the piano, “Good! Now if you move this finger to the black key, it’s a minor chord.” Pedro doesn’t reply, and you look down at him. He looks so cute when he is focused like that. He starts to look up and you hurriedly look back at the keys and try to appear as if that is occupying your entire attention.

He looked up at you and you stayed trained on the piano for a few seconds before allowing yourself to look back and grin at him. Suddenly aware that the continued contact is unnecessary, you pull away, trying to wave away any awkwardness with words. “See? You’re getting it!”

He looks back down to the piano. Hopefully he doesn’t think you took it too far…. “Yeah, but I need more work. Mind helping me out some more?”  
Relieved, you move back and put your hands back on his, body pressing up against his back once more. 

You only miss a few notes. It definitely isn’t because you are distracted by the cute boy practically nestled in your arms.

Of course not.

Oh you are so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> For: Stars May Fall
> 
> Actual notes...  
> Probably should have just been one chapter, but it was super easy to split up so I did.  
> I'd never actually completed a fic before today so I just sat down and wrote the whole thing at once. Here's the result of that. Hope you like it! :)


End file.
